


wedi blino

by DonnaBaines



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cymraeg, Gen
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaBaines/pseuds/DonnaBaines
Summary: Surrealist Poetry yn y Gymraeg.





	wedi blino

Wnes i gyfarfod rhywun  
yn y dafarn nos Wener  
sy'n gweithio efo fy mrawd.

Ddudodd o wrthaf fi,  
oedd o'n wedi blino  
ac oedd o isio gwydrad  
neu ddau.

"Go ddrapia" ddudodd o  
"o'n i isio cwrw ond  
ges i botel laeth  
efo sinsir a rhesins  
Mae dal rhaid i mi wella yn y Gymraeg!"


End file.
